It is known that a fountain is a piece of architecture which pours water into a basin or jets it into the air to supply drinking water and/or for a decorative or dramatic effect. Often, shopping malls, airports, bus stations, and other public venues have at least one fountain that forms a central meeting point and around which coffee shops, benches, information booths, and children amusement toys are positioned. The shoppers generally spend time in proximity to the fountain.
Typically, shopping malls include one or more buildings forming a complex of shops representing merchandisers, with interconnecting walkways enabling visitors to walk from unit to unit. Some establishments in the shopping mall can include clothes boutiques, furniture galleries, shoe stores, movie theaters, and restaurants. The merchants for these businesses compete with each other for “eyeballs” from the shoppers in the shopping mall.
Often, an advertising poster and billboards can include any printed medium designed to be attached to a wall or vertical surface. Typically advertising posters include both textual and graphic elements, although a poster may be either wholly graphical or wholly text. Advertising posters are designed to be both eye-catching and informative. The merchants at the shopping mall often utilize the advertisement posters to highlight specials and direct shoppers to their store.
In many instances, the posters orient on a wall, glass display, or stand throughout the shopping mall. However, because of the myriad advertisements, stores, and general hustle and bustle around the posters, the message on the advertisement poster can often be overlooked. It may be desirable in public venues to bring to the attention of the public product or service information that pertains to the particular locale. For example, airline or airport restaurant advertising matter would be beneficially displayed at an airport. Likewise, retail shopping advertisements would be desired in a shopping mall.
It is known that advertising space is normally at a premium in airports, bus terminals, shopping malls and the like. Judicious use of available yet unused advertising space benefits the advertiser in conveying a marketing message to the consuming public as well as the consumer who is apprised of perhaps unknown products and services available nearby. A unique platform, such as a fountain, for displaying the poster, billboard, or other medium of advertisement would help attract attention to the desired advertising message.
Decorative water fountains and advertising posters have been used for displaying advertising in public venues in the past, yet none with the present characteristics of the present invention. See Patent numbers: CN 2357396; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,768,409; and 3,640,463.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a fountain display device comprising a plurality of spheres immediately adjacent and sequentially connected to each other to rotatably display an advertisement.